


Unbidden Love

by Elveny



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny
Summary: "What is it, Chuckles?", Varric asked and shouldered Bianca as he joined him. Solas raised his chin."I do believe we will meet our prisoner soon", he said and cleared his throat. "There is still something I want to test.""Provided that Cassandra doesn't kill her", the dwarf said and for a second, Solas felt cold."I don't believe it will come to that", he said with more conviction than he really had."So you don't believe she's guilty?""No." He left it at that and for once, Varric seemed to be content with that answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged to write a romance novel style scene. And it got more than one scene.
> 
> Prepare for horrid cliches, too many adjectives and of course, steaming love scenes (in an upcoming chapter).

"She will wake soon", Solas told Cassandra. The woman nodded with a hard edge to her mouth.

"Cuff her", she said, turned around and walked out. "Guards!", he heard her call and sighed.

While he knew that the woman lying in front of him wasn't responsible for what happened at the Conclave, he couldn't really tell them what really happened. But still, his heart burned for the elf. Two days he had barely left her side, fighting for her life. She didn't even know him and yet he had already committed every line of her beautiful face to memory.

He hadn't expected any of this to have any impact on him. And yet, here she was, with a remarkable strength he couldn't help but admire, fighting for her life, unwilling to give up. Something about her made him linger even now. He couldn't remember how often he had dabbed her face with a damp cloth, wiping away the sweat, tracing the curve of her brow, the vallaslin, the fluttering eyelids with the incredibly long, dark lashes resting on her cheeks, the lush lips with the little scar and he wondered who had dared to hurt her so.

Solas hadn't told Cassandra that she had already woken once before. She had still been feverish to a point where he could feel the heat rising from her body just by sitting next to her. He had held her marked hand in his lap, letting his magic flow around her to keep the mark from killing her when suddenly her fingers had tightened around his. Startled, he had looked up just to find himself captured in eyes the color of young leaves in the sunlight. A few locks had had escaped her braid and framed her face as she looked at him uncomprehending.

"What's happened?", she had whispered weakly and as she had looked up at him with a trust he still didn't understand, his heart had filled with guilt and pity. She didn't know it was his fault she was lying here on the damp stones of Haven's prison with nothing but his mantle beneath her to protect her from the cold.

Her eyes had been glazed from the fever and he had doubted she would remember this later, so he had seen no harm in setting her mind at ease.

"There's been an accident", he had said, softly holding her hand and smiling at her. "I am taking care of you."

He hadn't expected her eyes to focus so intently on him and when she had looked at him it had felt like she looked directly through him to his very soul. And suddenly, as if she had seen what she needed to, a smile had spread over her face. It was as if the sun came up from behind dark rainclouds, warming and lighting everything as she had turned her face ever so slightly towards him. His heart had quickened and his breath had caught in his throat as she had reached up to him with her other hand, touching his cheek with her fingertips so softly that it nearly was a caress.

"Thank you", she had whispered and sighed. Her hand had fallen back down and her eyes had fluttered close again. "So tired…", she had murmured and just like that, she had slipped back into unconsciousness. Solas had needed a few moments to find back to his usual calm and even now, that he had to leave her side, he wasn't able to pinpoint what exactly it was that had captured him so.

 

The soldiers were already fastening the huge shackles around her hands and the way the woman furrowed her brow and sighed told him that she was on the brink of wakening. He shouldn't be here when she did, even though he ached to stay at her side even now. This was Cassandra's area of expertise. And yet, even as he left the prison, he could still see her face before his eyes and the way she had looked at him, smiled at him. It lingered with him as he made his way to meet Varric. They were to clear the path to the forward camp. Time to focus on the bigger picture, he firmly told himself. Why was it so hard to stop thinking about the way she had looked so frail in the shackles? He had left her surrounded by human guards with bared blades. It felt wrong.

Solas shook his head as if to clear it.

"What is it, Chuckles?", Varric asked and shouldered Bianca as he joined him. Solas raised his chin.

"I do believe we will meet our prisoner soon", he said and cleared his throat. "There is still something I want to test."

"Provided that Cassandra doesn't kill her", the dwarf said and for a second, Solas felt cold.

"I don't believe it will come to that", he said with more conviction than he really had.

"So you don't believe she's guilty?"

"No." He left it at that and for once, Varric seemed to be content with that answer, even though he looked at Solas curiously.


End file.
